Charles View Amphitheater
}} The Charles View Amphitheater is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 447: "Pillars of the Community is ostensibly a missionary organization that hopes to restore the Commonwealth to prewar American values. Brother James is also a key player in the disappearance of Emogene Cabot from the well-to-do family of the same name. Visit here during the specified quest to uncover more about her. Need a Mini Nuke? Find one under one of the beds on the amphitheater stage." It is inhabited by a cult group known as the Pillars of the Community. Background This old pre-War entertainment venue is the base of operations for cult known as the Pillars of the Community. This small-time religious movement is made up of initiates and preachers, who don't have much to say to the Sole Survivor. The cult leader, Brother Thomas, however, will try to convince the Sole Survivor to join their group. He will make grand statements about improving the lives of everyone in the Commonwealth. If one agrees to go ahead and join the group, Thomas will take the player character into the back room of the amphitheater and ask him to forfeit all of his worldly possessions in favor of the Pillars of the Community. If one questions this, Thomas will reveal his true intentions as a con-man and threaten the player character's life. There is a persuasion option to threaten Thomas, one that will deliver the player character from the situation with all of their possessions while also avoiding a fight. If the player character refuses Thomas's proposition, he and all of his followers will immediately become hostile and attack the player character. If the player character does kill Brother Thomas and his followers, Thomas will respawn later (at least for the Emogene quest) and a persuasion option threatening him will have the Sole Survivor say they "killed the last guy running this scam." Layout The main stage has a walled off rear section with a fair amount of owned loot in it. There's also a back room behind the stage with an office and locked bedroom. Inhabitants * Brother Thomas, during the quest Emogene Takes a Lover. * Brother Andrew, Brother James, Brother Matthew and Brother Simon before the quest Emogene Takes a Lover. * Emogene Cabot, during the quest Emogene Takes a Lover. * A handful of Pillars of the Community cultists. Notable loot * Mini nuke - On the west side of the stage behind the wall and under the bed. * Amphitheater key - pickpocketed from Brother Thomas during Emogene Takes a Lover - opens side office door. * Road goggles - The cultists have a chance of wearing them. Related quests * Emogene Takes a Lover Notes * A short distance away from the theater is a super mutant armed with a missile launcher. There is a small chance that he may fire at you or the other NPCs standing by, killing them. * There is a chance that a Brotherhood Of Steel Vertibird may crash nearby and potentially kill those on stage. * If all the members of the "Pillars of Community" are killed, raiders may spawn at the theater later on. Appearances The Charles View Amphitheater only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The Charles View Amphitheater is based on the real-life Edward A. Hatch Memorial Shell, commonly called the "Hatch Shell." It is located in roughly the same area, on a stretch of the southern bank of the Charles River known as the Esplanade. Gallery CharlesViewAmpitheater-Office-Fallout4.jpg|Office CharlesViewAmpitheater-Room-Fallout4.jpg|Backroom Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings es:Anfiteatro Charles View ru:Театр «Чарльз-Вью» uk:Театр «Чарльз-В'ю» zh:查爾斯天望劇場